Jonathan Chase
Appearance Under his menacing armor, Chase has black, short hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. His hair is slicked back and he has minor stubble. He stands at 6'5" with a leanly muscled exterior. A scar over his right eye can be seen. Personality Around others, he can be very quiet, constantly vigilant while out in the Wilds. He carries a relentless spirit in combat and ferocious efficiency, often cold and calculating. When in a safe, comfortable place, he drops the uptightedness and carries a kinder, more relaxed demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to help people in need in the Wastes. One would say that is why he travels as much as he does. Equipment & Skills Inventory Apparel Jonathan wears a set of military combat armor with a HUD in the helmet under a leather duster. The armor plates are bullet resistant, capable of cushioning small caliber fire, threshold breaking at .44 magnum. The helmet is connected to a wrist mounted computer on the left hand side. Weapons *'Skyfury Mark 4 E-Laser Pulse Rifle:' A versatile rifle that fires beams of laser assisted electric bolts, this Claydric design allows a switch between a rapid assault laser or a heavily focused beam. *'.45 Autoloader pistol:' Sporting a 10 round magazine and a silencer, this sidearm is more powerful per shot. *'Shadowblade of Icy Drain:' A black, single edged, steel sword enchanted with the power to weaken an opponent's strength with its cold bite with each consecutive strike makes for a deadly weapon. *'Shadowknife of Stinging:' A combat knife of similar design as the sword, its enchantment lets John paralyze, instead of outright kill, whoever fails to resist its power. Misc *'Wrist mounted computer:' Connected to the HUD, the Advanced Advanced Personal Data Assistant is an invaluable tool in keeping track of vitals and providing access to the internet by satellite, allowing for media to play, connect to radios, and so on. *'First Aid kit w/ First Aid handbook:' Within the small case is are enough bandages, disinfectant, and HealthHypos to treat up to five people, when fully stocked. **HealthHypos are a common first aid tool, used to quickly administer medicines, wound sealant, regenerative serums, and so on, painlessly. Abilities Physical Chase's skills on the battlefield are quite moderate, but nonetheless effective. His use of hand to hand combat is dominating for those untrained or sloppy, using a block and counter, trying to strike stronger than his attacker. His reflexes are sharp and strength sufficient to let him move around quickly in his armor while his shooting is deadly at mid range, usually needing to stay still for farther shots. He can move in near complete silence like many of his kind can, which helps him sneak up on his enemies. Magic Being born of Shadow, Jonathan is able to see in the dark, which helps him at night, as well as when he uses his powers. Shadow Teleportation lets him teleport in zones of complete darkness or shadows, to another zone or shadow within his line of sight. His Invisibility can only be achieved if he is within darkness or some sort of shadow. However, he can still be touched and leave a trail if he is not careful enough. History His parents having been exiled from the Nevermorn capital city of Nocteri and into the Atherium Wasteland, to the western coastal city of New Westsail, they were forced to use their craftiness and powers of shadow to survive the harshness of the inner city before reaching the the city Reclaimed District. Their adjustment had to be made quick when it was discovered she was with child some months after. Raising Jonathan was somewhat a challenge, but with steady work in city reclamation, they could afford to raise a family. When he was old enough to use a gun, his father often took him out to train him in how to fight and use his powers. Then, when he was thirteen, he decided to go with his father on a mission. Normally, his father travelled into the city with a group of other mercenaries. Neither of them were prepared when they entered a seemingly abandoned Wizard's Tower. Within was a Kruex hive of reasonable size, but was led by a mage of a seemingly evolved variant of their species. Neither of them expected it to be able to perform fire magic, and his father was incinerated by the creature. After a desperate series of tumbling, slashing, shooting, and dodging, John was able to best the mage and claim the spoils of the tower, including an enchanted sword and dagger. Shocked, traumatized, and depressed, John returned home with his father's ashes in an urn. His mother grieved, but they both found comfort in the realization that they would see him again when they meet Rei'ven and ascend with their lost loved one. Throughout the rest of his time in Westsail, John continued to aid in the efforts to reclaim ancient technology, liveable buildings, and resources from Kruex hives, lawless, degenerate raiders, as well as other mutated creatures that inhabit much of the old city. But he sought to help more needy peoples and settlements around the Wasteland. When he earned enough and was sure his mother held a steady job and income, he left New Westsail to go east, at some point locating a military base, helping neighboring settlements, aiding in the fight against hostile marauders, and all the while being leaving as quickly as he came. With his choice of armor and combat style, many started referring to him as "Shadow Ranger", "The Ranger", or "That-Passerby-That-Just-Won't-Stop-Moving". Author's Notes *I neither own nor claim copyright on the image above. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Shadow Category:Fourth Era Category:Accepted Character